1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically apparatus and methods for graphics rendering with a network on chip (‘NOC’).
2. Description of Related Art
There are two widely used paradigms of data processing; multiple instructions, multiple data (‘MIMD’) and single instruction, multiple data (‘SIMD’). In MIMD processing, a computer program is typically characterized as one or more threads of execution operating more or less independently, each requiring fast random access to large quantities of shared memory. MIMD is a data processing paradigm optimized for the particular classes of programs that fit it, including, for example, word processors, spreadsheets, database managers, many forms of telecommunications such as browsers, for example, and so on.
SIMD is characterized by a single program running simultaneously in parallel on many processors, each instance of the program operating in the same way but on separate items of data. SIMD is a data processing paradigm that is optimized for the particular classes of applications that fit it, including, for example, many forms of digital signal processing, vector processing, and so on.
There is another class of applications, however, including many real-world simulation programs, for example, for which neither pure SIMD nor pure MIMD data processing is optimized. That class of applications includes applications that benefit from parallel processing and also require fast random access to shared memory. For that class of programs, a pure MIMD system will not provide a high degree of parallelism and a pure SIMD system will not provide fast random access to main memory stores.